1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for environmental setting, an apparatus for environmental setting, and information for environmental setting for urban regeneration in order to realize an environment comfortable for human beings.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed, in Patent Documents 3 and 4, “a sound generating method and a sound generating apparatus characterized by generating a non-stationary sound having a frequency in a first frequency range up to a predetermined highest frequency exceeding an audible frequency range and changing in a micro time area in a second frequency range exceeding 10 kHz, applying a sound in the audible frequency range among these sounds to a person's audible sense and applying a sound in a frequency range exceeding the audible frequency range to a person, and thus increasing a cerebral blood flow of the person”. This can produce an ultrasonic effect, ease the person's tension, and relax the person. Therefore, this can advantageously exhibit getting rid of stress, improving the comfort of the mind of the person, and keeping the body of the person healthy.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-210274;    Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 7-022749;    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-313610;    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-223174;    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-177744; and    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-195856.